dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forge
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION You may access the Forge in your City by clicking on the volcanic cave in the mountainside or the “Forge” button at the top of your game screen. Once in the Forge, you will be presented with two options that you must hover over and click to select: Adventurers and the Forge itself. Hephaestus' Forge Hephaestus has opened a portal to his blacksmith station in the mountainside of your First City and you can now take advantage of his legendary skills to strengthen your kingdom! Using the ingredients gathered by your Adventurers, he can craft weapons, armor, accessories, and other ingredients that can be equipped onto and used by your troops to increase their stats. There are 4 key components to forging; Hephaestus and his Hammer, Recipes, Ingredients, and Equipment. Hephaestus' Hammer is used to craft equipment and advanced ingredients. Each piece of equipment and advanced ingredient requires a recipe to be crafted. Each recipe requires ingredients which are obtained either by the Adventurers or by crafting. Hephaestus Hephaestus plays the role of the blacksmith in the Forge. His section of the screen displays his current level and its experience progress, the status and strength of his hammer, and the option to repair his hammer. Leveling up Hephaestus: Initially some items may be too advanced for Hephaestus. These will require Hephaestus to gain experience and level up before he is able to craft these recipes. With each successful forge, Hephaestus gains experience. Leveling up Hephaestus will increase the damage capacity of his hammer, increase the odds in which Hephaestus will forge strong pieces of equipment, and reduce the risk of a failed forge. Refer to the table below to for the chances at strong equipment. Hammer Status: Crafting recipes and upgrading equipment will deal damage to Hephaestus’ hammer regardless of whether the forge was successful or not. Lower level recipes deal a small amount of damage while high level recipes deal a large amount of damage. If you attempt to make a recipe that will deal more damage than the hammer has the capacity for, Hephaestus will not allow the forge to happen. Repairing the Hammer: At any time you may repair Hephaestus’ hammer. The amount of time it takes to repair the hammer depends on the strength of the hammer. While the hammer is being repaired, Hephaestus cannot forge or upgrade items. You may speed through this process by selecting “Speed” and choosing which Speed Up item you wish to use. Repair time is 30 minutes regardless of his level. Hephaestus' Stats Recipes Recipes can be found in the Recipes tab, which lists all the available things that can be crafted. You can use the search bar in order to find a specific recipe. The list of recipes can be arranged by alphabetical name or type of recipe (ingredient or equipment). They are used to make Equipment or advanced ingredients. There are currently 79 recipes for equipment and 27 recipes for advanced ingredients. Ingredients All recipes require ingredients. Some ingredients can only be found by the adventurers and are listed below. Using these ingredients you can further craft more ingredients and equipment. In general experience granted to Hephaestus for crafting is * +1 for Common * +3 for Uncommon * +5 for Rare * +10 for Super Rare * +25 for Elite * +?? for Epic (not possible to craft yet) * +?? for Legendary (not possible to craft yet) In the event that those standards change, the exp granted is still listed in the following tables. (Note: If you are filling the tables out please test before posting! To keep everything uniform, ingredients should be put in order as they appear in-game; left to right and top to bottom) Ingredient Recipes Equipment When forging gear for troops, there is a percentage chance for failure, weak, normal, and strong versions of the item. Failure means the items are wasted with no payoff. Accessories can olny be either normal or failure. There are 5 stat boosts available; defense, life, melee, range, and speed. Weak items have a single stat boost. Normal items have two stat boosts, with strong having the maximum of 3 stat boosts. Stats are "rolled" by a random number generator; therefore, it is often difficult to get a "strong" piece of gear with 3 high stat rolls. It often requires hundreds of forge attempts to attain an "ideal" piece of gear. The chances of "strong" equipment increases with each additional level that Hephaestus gains. The boost you gain with accessories is different, and is explained under. There are 3 types of equipment; Weapon, Armor, and Accessory. Weapon and armor both works the same way, while accessories works different. Weapons and armor gives stat pure boosts on 1-3 stats. Each troop have their own weapons and armor which usually look different from troop to troop and have different names. Potions There are 8 types of accessories(=potions), most of them exist for all troops. They increase a stat by a percentage. All potions give the same percentage boost, so there are no reason to craft more than one potion of each kind for each troop. You wont get higher stats no matter how many you make. Accessories look the same regardless of what troop they are made for, and the appearence is different regarding of what type of accessory it is. These are the 8 types of accessories and their functions is as following: Equipment recipes In this table, most armor and weapons are listed with recipes: Upgrading Equipment Upgrading an item increases its current stats by its base stats. Take for example an item with base stats of +3 life, +7 defense, and +130 range. At level 2 it will become +6 life, +14 defense, and +260 range. At level 3 it will become +9 life, +21 defense, and +390 range, etc, etc. As your armor or weapon equipment is leveled up, the chance of success is reduced by a significant amount each level, to the eventual point that there is a near 0% chance of success. It becomes necessary to use the Vulcan's Blessing boost to assure success against literally impossible odds on higher level upgrades. Each additional level also requires more powders than the previous level. When upgrading accessories you have 10 successes all the time, however, you need to use one Olympian Tincture item for each level you want to upgrade. The Olympian Tincture item is kind of like a Vulcan's blessing that you are forced to use. You can acquire the Vulcan's Blessings and other forge boosts from challenges, the shop or by defeating Crimson Citadels. Please see the Equipment Power Gains page to see how much power you get by upgrading different equipment at different levels. Level 15 equipment can give a power gain of 24million - 200million power, regarding to what equipment it is. If an item fails an upgrade, it becomes broken. The item is automatically unequipped from the troop and rendered nonfunctional until it is repaired. Repairing takes a set amount of time and renders the forge nonfunctional until the item is finished being repaired. The repair time is longer for higher level and higher tiered items. Accessories upgrades can't fail. Upgrading items also requires powders of the same quality: Amount of powders required Each level requires a certain amount of powders and has a certain chance of success to either upgrade or break. Vulcan's Blessing and Olympian Tincture Note that some have nigh impossible chances for upgrading. As stated above, upgrading to these levels will require a player to use a Vulcan's Blessing item to successfully upgrade their equipment. For levels 11 to 13, you need 2 Vulcan's Blessing's to upgrade. Without this items the upgrade is a fail 100%. For level 14, you need a Vulcan's Blessing's +14 to upgrade. Without this item the upgrade is a 100% fail. For level 15, you need a Vulcan's Blessing's +15 to upgrade. Without this item the upgrade is a 100% fail. For level 16, you need a Vulcan's Blessing's +16 to upgrade. Without this item the upgrade is a 100% fail. For level 17, you need a Vulcan's Blessing's +17 to upgrade. Without this item the upgrade is a 100% fail. For level 18, you need a Vulcan's Blessing's +18 to upgrade. Without this item the upgrade is a 100% fail. Power gained from Forge is avalible on this page. Here are pictures of the Vulcan's Blessings and the Olympian Tincture: Equipping Equipment Items may be equipped by entering the "troops" tab and selecting the box underneath the appropriate troop, and selecting the gear. Once you have a piece of equipment you can then equip it to the troop it was designated to serve. There are 3 types of equipment - weapons, armor, and accessories. (accessories currently unavailable) Each troop type has 3 slots for equipment with 1 for each equipment type. A single piece of equipment will enhance the stats of all troops of that type (i.e. equipping a Porter Staff boosts all of your Porters’ stats). Crushing Items If you no longer wish to have a particular piece of equipment, you may “crush” it down for parts. Go to Hephaestus' forge and then "Equipment". Select the piece of equipment you wish to crush. Then, in the bottom half of the Equipment tab, select the “Crush” option. This action cannot be undone, so choose wisely. After you crush the item, you are guaranteed to receive a random powder. Higher tiered items have higher chances at giving high tiered powders. In this way, common powders can be easily farmed by common items. You may also receive back one or more ingredients that were used to make the item, but this is not a guarantee. Boosts Boosts can be used to increase the odds of a successful forge. Before crafting a recipe or upgrading a piece of equipment, you can choose to use a boost by selecting one from the drop down menu above the item’s Success Chance bar. These boosts have rarity tiers that correspond with the rarity tiers of items. You can only use common boosts for common items, uncommon boosts for uncommon items, and rare boosts for rare items. All other combinations will not work. Strength of Hephaestus (common, uncommon, rare, super rare and epic) - Eliminates the chance of failure to forge an equipment. Elixir of Kratos (common, uncommon, rare, super rare and epic) - Doubles the chance of a "strong" forge for an equipment. Vulcan's Blessing (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare and Epic) - Guarantees 100% upgrade chance for an equipment. One is required for each level up to level 10, and 2 for each level up to level 13. Vulcan's Blessing (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare and Epic +15) - Guarantees 100% upgrade chance for an equipment from level 14 to 15. Vulcan's Blessing (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare and Epic +16) - Guarantees 100% upgrade chance for an equipment from level 15 to 16. Adventurers Adventurers are mercenaries who can be sent on missions to collect ingredients and items that can then be employed within the Forge. With each mission an Adventurer embarks on, they earn experience. With enough experience, an Adventurer can level up to the next level, with the current maximum at Level 10. The higher the level, the more likely the Adventurer is to return with multiple items. There are currently two Adventurers available for use: Tyche and Nereus. Tyche represents the First City and is unlocked automatically. Some Adventurers, however, have requirements that must be fulfilled before they can be unlocked. These are linked to unlocking the outpost they represent. For instance, Nereus represents the Water Outpost and is unlocked by having a Water Outpost. Each Adventurer has their own personality type that affect their ability to perform missions. These types are closely tied with the element they represent, which can be Spirit, Earth, Fire, Water, or Wind. When the type of the Adventurer matches the type of the chosen mission, they are more likely to find rare, more valuable items. Tyche’s Spirit-based type allows her to be more balanced and, as a result, she is able to easily collect items of all types. Nereus’ type is Water-based, however, so he is more prone to find items of a Water type. The Forge has appointed a new Adventurer: Galia! With an affinity for Wind, Galia is more likely to find Wind-type items and can complete certain missions other Adventurers are unable to. But in order to unlock Galia in the Forge, you'll first need to upgrade all your Outpost Muster Points (found in the Water, Cliffs of Chronos, Stone, Ice, Fire, Sunken Temple, Wind, Gaea Springs and Solarian Highlands Outposts) to Level 30. Missions Sending an Adventurer on a mission allows you to gain component items/ingredients and earns the Adventurer experience at the same time. You can see what missions are available to your Adventurer by either clicking the Adventurer’s tab or clicking the “View Missions” link in the upper right hand of the Adventurer’s tab. Once there, you can see the list of missions available, what you have the chance to find by undertaking that mission, what element the mission is (represented by the symbol next to the mission’s name), and what is required to undergo that mission. You can begin a mission by selecting the “Start” button on the mission you wish to send your Adventurer on. If it is grey and you cannot click it, that means you have not met all the requirements to begin this mission. Some missions have certain requirements that must be met before you can take them on. These include having an Adventurer of a certain level or having a certain item/component. Each mission is guaranteed to yield at least one award, but every mission is different and yields different possible rewards. Even completing the same mission over and over may earn you different combinations of ingredients. Some are more difficult to acquire than others. Having an Adventurer of a higher level and assigning an Adventurer whose element matches the element of the mission increases the probability of finding the rarer items. Drop Rates Mountain of treasures drop rates Here is what drops I got from doing the mountain of treasures mission 1000 times, all with Tyche in level 10. It can give an idea of what the drop rates are: Note that I had to use a lot of speedups to be able to do the mission 1000 times in that short amount of time(3.5 hours as listed). Venture into the mortal mire drop rates Here is what drops I got from doing the Venture into the mortal mire mission 800 times, all with Tyche in level 10. It can give an idea of what the drop rates are: Note that I had to use a lot of speedups to be able to do the mission 900 times in that short amount of time(1.5 hours as listed). Discover the house of the rising sun drop rates Here is what drops I got from doing the Discover the house of the rising sun mission 400 times, all with Tyche in level 10. It can give an idea of what the drop rates are: Note that I had to use a lot of speedups to be able to do the mission 400 times in that short amount of time(4.5 hours as listed). Category:The Forge Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Beginner Information Category:Battle Mechanics